Hilary's Ordeal
by konfizkate91
Summary: Hilary is going through a female kind of emergency, and she needs help from one of the Bladebreakers. What's her problem, and which man will she choose to do a woman's job? one-shot.


It s kinda boring, but here it goes.

Disclaimer: konfizkate91 does not own Beyblade.

Hilary scanned over the Bladebreakers over and over again, intently. She needed a favor, but she had to choose the right person, someone, well...mature.

They were over at her place. They wanted to meet the younger brother she spoke of so much. Everything was fine, until the word _was_ kicked in as a keyword.

She had gotten her period, and was out of pads. She couldn t leave her guests alone, and she felt awful asking one of the guys to do it for her, but this was an emergency, and she had to stay with her brother. He had that 4 year-old habit of telling every single detail about his day to his parents, and if they found out she, a) left her brother and b) left her guests when she had invited them over, she was dead.

She quickly began to evaluate each of them. Tyson and Max were playing/chasing her brother. Kenny was, of course, thinking of new ways to improve the guys blades. Ray was reading a book he d found in her library interesting. Kai was, well, being Kai. He sat in the corner with his music full blast.

Tyson was automatically out of the question. They had had a fight earlier that day, plus her brother was more mature than Tyson. Moving on to Max, she remembered when he had heard the word condom for the first time and remembered how he freaked out when Kai gave him a vivid explaination of what to do with it, since little hints from the rest of the team didn t work. He was a definate no. She found Kenny was just too innocent to have to place such a burden upon him. He kept whimpering during sex.ed class at school. Next, Ray. He seemed like a good choice. He was mature, but still giggled during romantic scenes or inappropriate or graphic scenes at the movies. Kai. No way. Mr. Don t-bother-me-with-nonsense. But, being the oldest and most understanding...no! How was she going to ask Kai to do this kind of thing for her, anyway? She stood for a few minutes arguing with herself, staring at Kai. Good thing he had his eyes closed, like he ususally did.

She had no choice. She was going to ask him. _It s important _she told herself. She stared more at him thinking about what she would say exactly. Unfortunately, for her, Kai s CD finished and he opened his eyes to change it and noticed her staring. He gave her a look that said _And what can I do for you?,_ sarcastically. She motioned with her hand for him to come over. She led him to her kitchen, thinking _Oh my God, oh my God..._ over and over. It was now or never, and she didn t have a choice.

"What s up?" he started.

"Um, hey there, Kai, I...uh..."

"Something wrong?" He seemed concerned and impatient.

"Sort of."

"Well, if you pulled me over here to tell me, please try to say it today." He crossed his arms and leaned on the back of a chair.

_What an ass! _she thought. "I need a favor. Think you could do it for me?"

"Sure."

She was amazed, and didn t hide it. "Really? You ll – ''

"No."

"Kai! It s kind of important." She looked down at her feet.

"Fine, what do you want?"

She came right out with it. "I got my period, I need pads."

She shut her eyes tight and waited for Kai to laugh at her and fall to the floor, but none of it came. She opened one eye and was surprised to see his jaw had dropped and his eyes widened. She decided it was safe to open both eyes.

"Are you serious?" he stuttered.

"No, retard, I m joking because I m mad at you and wanna torture you. Yes, I m dead serious."

Kai took a seat in the chair he had been leaning on. "No fucking way. This can t be happening."

"Well, it is. Please? I can t just leave you guys here and moving wouldn t be smart for me."

"Aahhh, stop! Why me?"

"You re the most mature and I trust you won t go telling the others. You re taking this better than I thought."

He shot her a dirty look, and kept it locked on her for a moment. _He s gonna say no. I know it,_ she repeated to herself.

"Aren t there different kinds? Which ones do you want?"

Hilary couldn t believe it. "Oh my God, thank you, Kai!"

"Whatever." She told him what she wanted and even gave him money, he grabbed his cell and he was off.

Kai walked fast down the street with his don t-mess-with-me face as he dodged between people. _She is so gonna owe me one..._ He arrived at the convenience store and took a breath before heading toward his destination. Looking for what she wanted, he thought the whole world had turned against him. _No fucking way!_ He whipped out his cell and called Hilary s.

"Hello?"

"Hilary, either I m blind, or they don t have anymore of the specific...thing you want." Some women looked strangely at him as he growled into his cell. "They re fresh out."

"Fuck. Any tampons?"

"I am so never getting married."

"Don t be like that." She spoke to him for a while and after getting royally pissed off, he found what she wanted and flapped his cell shut. Turning around, he noticed for the first time he was getting frightened looks from other women in the aisle, obviously wondering what this young man was doing in this section and why he was angry.

He rolled his eyes and said, "They re not for me, people," and turned around to pay and leave.

Hilary waited in her room, giving the excuse that she had a headache and needed to lie down. Kai knocked on her door and she moaned, "Come in."

"I ve returned with your woman item," he joked.

"Very funny." She inspected the contents in the bag he handed her.

"Everything s good?"

"Yes. Thanks soo much." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him for a while. He just let her be, knowing she must ve gone through Hell in the past hour.

"How can I ever repay you, Kai?" He thought about it and smiled slyly. "What?" she demanded.

"Never ask me to buy you a bra."

He walked out of her room rubbing a sore red cheek.


End file.
